The gas sample to be analyzed is usually taken from an overpressure source, e.g., a central compressed air supply unit, in order to make it possible to carry out the gas analysis. The gas inlet duct of the measuring transducer is connected for this to the gas source via a connection plug, and the micronozzles act as nozzles to which supercritical flow is admitted and which limit the flow rate.
The drawback of the prior-art measuring transducer is that analysis depends on the user's perception behavior.